


les amoureux

by uankles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kisssing, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Homoeroticism, M/M, Tutoring, homoerotic bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uankles/pseuds/uankles
Summary: Hinata has a crush on his classmate and soon to be homoerotic bestfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	les amoureux

Hinata Pov:  
Every day is the same. I wake up in the morning, squirm into my uniform, and ride my squeaky, old bike to school. The first half of my day isn't the nicest. I spend the first half of my day treading through halls that reeked of pubescent hormones and cheap cologne, filled with pessimistic teenagers. Once I pass through the trenches of my hell of a highschool you can find me prying my eyes open through substantial words spewing from the most dreadful middle aged men you’ll ever come across.

Then we have my regularly scheduled lecture breaking me from my oh so sweet lil mid class nap. At first, people would laugh, but now it’s become second nature to them. They don't even glance at me when the teacher raises his voice from across the room to get me to lift my head from the desk. There's a heavy force pulling my head down onto my desk every morning, I swear. Mornings seem to all be a blur.

“Shoyo! Pay attention!" I hear my name being called sharply at the front of the classroom. I instinctively move my head towards the sound and see jumbled numbers projected onto the white board. Everyone else had a seafoam-green-colored packet of papers stapled together, with a bit of writing on the top few questions. I stared blankly down at my fresh copy, left untouched while I dozed off. I scribbled my name on top of it and stared at the dim projection on the white board. 

I'm a bit more awake by that class, because the thought of what comes next is too good to sleep through. Next period is probably my favorite class of the day. I constantly check the clock to see if any time has passed, but it seems that time has altogether stopped.

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of crinkling papers and zippers, and the teacher saying, "Don't pack up yet! We still have a few more minutes!" I shoved the thin bundle of papers into my backpack without breaking eye contact with him, pretending like I was listening attentively. I would, of course, get the packet done later in the day, as I always did. Finally, when the piercing alarm of the release bell was heard overhead, everyone bolted out of their seats and rushed to the door, murmuring with their friends. I didn't have many friends in my class, except for Yamaguchi, but he was busy talking with Tsukki. Besides, I didn't have time to talk to friends. My next class was frustrating enough. I had a class with Him next.

As I walked along the loud hallway, I tried to look for someone. I always took the long way to see if they were here everyday. As I turned the corner, I saw who I was looking for. Kageyama Tobio. As always, he was walking with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was Kageyama from the carefree way he walked and his silk-like black hair. Even though this way took longer to get to class, there was a tiny switch in my brain telling me it was worth it being able to see him. Even though I could barely breathe around him.

I began to lose sight of him as I peeled off to retrieve my books for my next class from my locker.

As I stumbled into class, I feel heat race to my face as I locked eyes with Him. My lab partner, Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
